E-Junior
Programs *Space Racers - Everyday 5.15 am *Grandpa in My Pocket - Everyday 5.30 am *Maya the Bee - Everyday 5.45 am *Miffy's Adventures Big and Small - Everyday 7.45 am *Teletubbies - Everyday 8.25 am & 6.25 pm *Ready, Steady, Wiggle! - Saturday & Sunday 8.55 am *My Big Big Friend - Everyday 10.05 am *Doozers - Everyday 10.20 am *Daniel Tiger's Neighbourhood - Everyday 10.35 am *Timmy Time - Everyday 10.50 am *Peg + Cat - Sunday to Thursday 11.00 am *Twirlywoos - Friday & Saturday 11.00 am *Get Ace - Everyday 6.00 am *Jamie's Got Tentacles! - Everyday 7.20 am *Zip Zip - Everyday 9.10 am & 10.10 pm *The Jungle Book - Everyday 9.25 am & 10.25 pm *Littlest Pet Shop - Everyday 9.40 am & 7.05 pm *Thomas Edison's Secret Lab - Sunday to Thursday 11.15 am *Rekkit Rabbit - Friday & Saturday 11.15 am *Tom and Jerry's World - Monday to Friday 22.00 pm *My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic - Everyday 11.45 am & 5.00 pm *The Amazing Spiez! - Saturday to Thursday 2.25 pm *The New Adventures of Peter Pan - Wednesday & Thursday 4.05 pm *Transformers: Rescue Bots - Friday & Saturday 4.05 pm *Piggy Tales - Everyday 4.25 pm *Arthur - Everyday 4.30 pm *Space Goofs - Sunday to Monday 2.00pm *Horrid Henry - Sunday to Thursday 4.45 pm *Corneil & Bernie - Friday & Saturday 4.45 pm *Wild Kratts - Sunday & Monday 6.40 pm *Wendy - Tuesday 6.40 pm *Looped - Wednesday & Thursday 6.40 pm *Mia and Me - Friday & Saturday 6.40 pm *Peanuts - Sunday to Thursday 7.25 pm *Stella - Friday & Saturday 7.25 pm *Angry Birds Toons - Everyday 7.55 pm *Shaun the Sheep - Sunday to Wednesday 9.20 pm *Marcus Level - Sunday to Thursday 9.30 pm *Oggy and the Cockroaches - Sunday 9.45 pm *Supa Strikas - Monday & Tuesday 9.45 pm *New Adventures of Lassie - Wednesday & Thursday 9.45 pm *Nerds and Monsters - Everyday 11.10 pm *Jungle Junction - Saturday to Sunday 2.00pm *Look Kool - Monday 2.50 pm *Art Attack - Tuesday & Wednesday 2.50 pm *Gaming Show (In My Parents' Garage) Thursday 2.50 pm *Jessie - Everyday 3.40 pm & 7.05 pm *Good Luck Charlie - Saturday to Wednesday 8.00 pm *iCarly - Friday 8.00 pm *Wizards of Waverly Place - Sunday to Wednesday 8.25 pm *Shake it Up - Friday & Saturday 8.25 pm *The Haunted Hathaways - Sunday & Monday 8.50 pm *That's So Raven - Tuesday & Wednesday 8.50 pm *A.N.T. Farm - Friday & Saturday 8.50 pm *Fort Boyard - Friday 9.20 pm *Bindi's Bootcamp - Friday 9.20 pm *Cache Craze - Saturday 9.20 pm *Wizards vs Aliens - Sunday & Monday 10.40 pm *History Hunters - Tuesday 10.40 pm *Wild But True - Wednesday & Thursday 10.40 pm *DreamWorksTV - Starts 3rd June, Every Friday 12.15 pm *M.I. High - Starts 5th June, Sunday to Thursday 11.05 pm *Artzooka! - From 4th June, Every Saturday & Sunday 12.15 pm *Look Kool - From 6th June, Every Monday 12.15 pm *Dinosaur Train - From 1st June, Everyday 5.15 am *That's So Raven - From 2nd September, Every Friday & Saturday 8.25 pm *Shake it Up - From 4th September, Sunday to Wednesday 8.50 pm Category:Channels Category:Channels in United Arab Emirates